The Healer of Imladris
by arashikageriverflower
Summary: Elrohir's life has never been normal. He's one half of a pair of Elven twins, and he's the son of Lord Elrond. But even he has secrets, things that are hidden. XMEN characters do not actually make an appearance, but the concept is the same. Rated T for safety
1. Prologue

Elrohir gasped as he plucked the arrow out of his liver. He quickly covered the wound with his hand, waiting for his "gift" to catch up.

"Ro?"

Elrohir hissed with pain as the flesh began to knit together. Unfortunately, it gave away his position to his brother.

"Ro!" Elladan cried when he saw the blood.

"Not now, Dan," Elrohir muttered.

"What are you doing? You need to see a healer!" Elladan ripped away his brother's hand to see the flesh still, slowly closing. He looked up questioningly.

"Elladan! Elrohir!"

"Distract Ada for me," Elrohir pled.

Elladan nodded, and that was how he first discovered his brother was a mutant.


	2. Chapter 1

Elrohir sighed as he settled himself on the balcony.

"What's wrong?" Elladan asked, cleaning his weapons. The twins had just returned from yet another orc hunt.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"You got hurt, didn't you?"

Elrohir glared at his twin, holding a finger to his lips.

Elladan nodded.

"Just stabbed through the leg," he whispered. "I was limping for a bit, but it's healed, now."

Elladan frowned and studied his sword, making sure it shined. "Ada should know."

"Why?"

"Just admit it, Ro, you're afraid. You have no idea what they will think of you."

Elrohir looked off into the distance, like he often did when contemplating a vision.

"Or, you know for sure."

Elrohir slowly nodded. "They will think I am cursed. Even Ada. Even Glorfindel and Erestor… They would hunt me like an animal, to rid Middle-Earth of whatever blight has touched it."

"You are not cursed, _gwanor_. And you're not ill, either. In fact, I'd say you're blessed."

Elrohir nodded slowly. "I suppose that's true. But, here, read this. I stole it from Ada's study. He'll notice it's missing soon."

Elladan grabbed the letter and opened it carefully.

_Elrond, Lord of Imladris-_

_I must inform you of some grave sorcery that has come into my kingdom. Not yet a week ago, there was a young _ellon_ who came into my palace seeking refuge. From what, he would not say. Several days passed, and he would often play with the Elflings, my young sons, Legolas and Lasdan, included. Once, a maidservant found him manipulating that substance which we hold most precious._

_I speak of Light, and also Shadow, which we fear._

_The _ellon_ was put to death for violating the sanctity of Eru's creation, and his crimes were made well-known. I do not know how many other sorcerers of his make exist on Middle-Earth, but I am sure there are more. I fear our very existence is threatened by such as he. Be wary, old friend._

_-Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm_

Elladan ground his teeth. "And you're sure he was like you?"

Elrohir nodded. "I would stake my life on it. But there must be more! I should find them. If we can convince the Lords of the Eldar that we're not a threat…"

"And what if you fail?"

"Then our lives are forfeit, only sooner than late. Will you help me, Dan?"

Elladan sighed. "What exactly are you going to do?"

"Travel. I'll travel around Middle-Earth, seeking those who are… blessed as I am. We'll have to keep our identities a secret from those who know. There must be Men, too. Possibly even Dwarves. I doubt there will be Orcs. At any rate, I only ask your company."

Elladan leaned back in thoughtfulness, sheathing his weapons one by one.

"Please, come with me, Dan."

Elladan nodded. "Alright. I'll come. Just to keep you out of trouble."

Elrohir grinned. "Well, this will be fun, won't it?"


	3. Chapter 2

Elrohir and Elladan left Imladris the next morning, and told no one where they were going. Unlike usual, Elrohir took the lead, insisting they travel southeast to the mountains. Around late noon, they took their lunch.

A beggar came behind them on the road.

"Ho, there!" Elrohir called. "Eat with us, mellon."

The vagabond nodded, keeping silent, and sat between them.

"What is your name?" Elrohir asked as he ate.

The beggar startled, almost losing his hood, but he yanked it back on as soon as he could. "Murk," he rasped.

Elrohir nodded.

"And you?"

Elrohir frowned. He and Elladan had discussed hiding their identities, but never came up with anything.

"Forgive him," Elladan said. "He may be having a vision. I am Naradan, and he is Rohel."

"These visions," Murk said cautiously, "they happen often?"

"Not so often. Elves often have visions."

Elrohir nodded absently. "Yes, but in my visions I often see the unseen. Do you know of a place called the King's Helm?"

Murk stopped chewing. "No, no place called that within many leagues. Why?"

"I heard something just now. King's Helm…" Elrohir pressed his palms together anxiously. In truth, it had been several months since he saw that vision, but he hoped it would help.

"Perhaps Rayshelm, the smithy. He dwells in Rohan, near Fangorn. I would take you to him, but…" Murk gestured to a bandage around his leg. "I fear I would do naught but slow your travel."

Elrohir shared a look with Elladan.

The elder twin gave a small nod. "What do you make of the tales of sorcery in Greenwood? I hear it was a young ellon who swayed his mind over Light and Shadow."

"I know of it. The Elves there know more."

"Such a gift. But let us discuss the moral side of things if you wish."

Murk nodded.

"Is it right or wrong to exterminate those who are different, do you think?"

Elrohir crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Murk's answer.

The beggar swallowed his food. "You know more than you say about this 'sorcery'."

"As do you. You knew the Elf, did you not?"

Murk nodded again. "His name was Galadamor. And you were right, he did have a gift. How do I not know you have some of the same sorcery?"

"Do you?"

Murk suddenly rose. "I am stronger than ten men, and if you call that sorcery, then away with you!" he bellowed. Then, he collapsed on his wounded leg.

Elrohir instinctively moved toward him, putting his hands on his leg and putting all his will into it.

Murk batted him away, the ripped the bandage off his leg. His wound was healed. "How-"

Elrohir sat back down. "Do you call that sorcery?"

Murk shook his head. "What fortune that we met, Lord Rohel." He stood and tested his leg around the camp. "In answer to your question, I have seen stranger things. How did you know? Did you see it in your visions?"

Elrohir shook his head. "I somehow sensed it. And I doubt you have the strength of ten men. My heart tells me it is more that of a hundred. That, and my arm, which you broke when you pushed me away," he said, grinning. "Fear not, it is healed."

Murk nodded. "I will take you to Rayshelm. I feel he will welcome you into his home. And your brother? Lord Naradan, do you possess any gift?"

Elladan shook his head. "No, I cannot say I do. But my brother and I are close, and there is nothing that can break that bond."

Murk grinned and stood straight. He was as tall as bear. "Come, there is a long road ahead of us."

As they set out, Elladan dropped behind to where Elrohir rode. "I didn't know you could do that."

Elrohir gave him a pained look. "Nor did I. It's growing, Dan. I may not be able to control it soon."

"What bad can you do?"

"I do not know. But too much of a good thing is always a bad thing, right?"

Elladan nodded slowly. "Just tell me what you need me to do."

"I need you to use all Ada taught you. We have to get all the gifted together and show the Lords that we're not a threat, remember. Once they know, they won't listen to me, and besides, you're better at that sort of thing."

Murk turned around. "What are you whispering, may I ask?"

Elrohir grinned. "It is nothing. About when will we reach Rayshelm's home?"

Murk smiled. "Oh, a while. Maybe a day, maybe more… It depends on the Gap."

Elladan gasped. "The Gap of Rohan is heavily guarded!"

"Then I suggest you try not to heal anyone, Lord Rohel."

**~O~**

**Galadamor- (gaw-LAWD-aw-more)**

**Naradan- (NAR-aw-dawn)**

**Rayshelm- (race-HELM)**

**Rohel- (ROW-hell)**


End file.
